


Finally!

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, endless amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Based on this request I got on Tumblr "Can you do one with Kevin sleeping with the reader during a drunk night. They avoid each other for awhile because everything is awkward. Then they admit that they have feelings for each other after Dean or Sam finally gets annoyed enough with them. Thanks, love!!!!"





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> So, because of Tumblr's recent fuck up, I'm copying all of my fics on to here. I apologise if a lot of them are awful because some of these are a couple of years old and my writing style has changed a lot since then.

You don’t know how it happened. You blame it on the large amount of shots you had after a very successful hunt but you did it, you slept with Kevin. The person you have had a crush on since you first met him

You walked into the library after getting changed in something more comfortable and there you saw him with Sam and Dean.

“Oh hi, Kevin” you awkwardly said.

“Hi Y/N right Sam and Dean I just have to… go and do something” he quickly muttered and went off.

You sighed, sat down and started reading some book you saw.

“Hey Y/N what’s up with you and Kevin” Sam suddenly said

“It’s nothing”

Dean joined in “Sammy is right. You guys are acting weird all of a sudden”

“I SAID LEAVE IT GUYS” you angrily shouted and stormed off to your room and well you instantly regretted shouting at the boys as they didn’t do nothing wrong. From the reaction Kevin gave it was obvious to you that he regretted what happened last night but in your heart you wish he didn’t. 

Then you suddenly heard Sam shout, “Y/N KEVIN WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE”

So you slowly went down to the dungeon where Sam and Dean was. You first thought they needed help with Crowley until you and Kevin got inside and Crowley wasn’t here

“What the..” The doors then suddenly slammed shut

“Until you guys sort this out you are not coming out” Sam loudly said.

“Sam is right what ever problems you have sort it out quickly as we need you both to be alright”

You heard them both walk away and the door slam shut.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kevin finally said something you wasn’t expecting, “Y/N I’m sorry for this morning and well I don’t regret what happened last night it’s just that I’m scared that you are going to get hurt. After what happened with my last girlfriend and all that I just don’t want to lose you too”

You was shocked and stunned for a minute then you put your hands on his shoulders

“Oh Kevin” you tearfully said “I can hold my own you know and you will never lose me. I will make sure of that, you silly” and you started laughing. Kevin started laughing as well and before you know it you started kissing. This is much better now I’m sober you thought. You stopped for a minute when you realised something.

“Wait” and you went over to the dungeon door and opened it. Then you went over to the other door and surprisingly it wasn’t locked.

“Oh I’m going to kill them” you jokingly said. “Let’s go and tell them, Kevin. What do you say”

“Yeah sure”

So you both walked into the library where Sam and Dean were and you were holding hands. When they both saw you and Kevin they stopped and had a big grin on their faces.

“Hey I told you, Dean so hand it over” Sam proudly said and you and Kevin was wondering what the hell he was on about

“Son of a bitch. Damn it” Dean mumbled and handed Sam 20 dollars.

You realised what they had been betting on.

“So Sam you made a bet with Dean about if me and Kevin liked each other” you laughed.

“Oh yeah Y/N I knew ages ago that you two had a thing for each other. Right love birds get over here and let’s do some work”


End file.
